


The pleasant one

by IronGentleman



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Midgard, Mjolnir - Freeform, One Shot, Riding, Thor is a bad host, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony can't ride a horse, Top Tony Stark, english is not my first language, thor is distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGentleman/pseuds/IronGentleman
Summary: Tony visits Asgard trying to get his hands on rare materials for a new suit. Instead he meets Loki.First Time writing Loki.Avengers event didn't happen.I wanted to take a break from WinterIron and tried IronFrost the first time.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, frostiron, ironfrost
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	The pleasant one

Tony always had been a man of science and if anybody had told him, that one time in his life he would meet a man he had only known from Norse mythology, he probably had laughed it off.

But there he was. A big, broad, long haired blond guy, wielding a hammer and shooting lightning. The billionaire thought Nick Fury has been joking, when he told Tony a literally god had fallen out of the sky.

Thor had made an impressive introduction. The typical hero thing. Fall from the sky, beat the bad guy, nearly destroy the human world and so on.

Nothing new. Especially not for Tony. He had done stuff like that too and way worse.

He wasn't really keen on meeting someone new, but he had seen, what Thor was capable of and to be honest he had deemed himself a great fighter and Tony was curious about this lightning shooting hammer.

Thor was more than chatty and happily told Tony everything he know about the thing he called Mjolnir.

Things like it was made by a blacksmith dwarf in a dying star...something like that. Tonys thoughts already ran wild in his head. He knew vibranium, but this hammer was of unknown material and the billionaire would had loved to analyze it. He had asked Thor for the possibility to take a look at it, but Thor had another idea.

He offered Tony to show him his home world and maybe even talk to the maker of Mjolnir, a dwarf called Eitri.

Tony had been skeptic about it, but said yes out of curiosity.

This was a few days ago and right in this moment he stood on a bridge made out of pure light. Thor called this the bifrost and both of them stood in front of another tall man with glowing eyes and dark skin, whom Thor happily greeted and hugged.

The man eyed Tony and nodded as greeting. Tony nodded back.

„Son of Odin, you brought a visitor from Midgar?“

„Yes Heimdall. This is Tony Stark, the man of iron.“ Thors big hand gave Tony a good pat and the shorter male stumble forwards.

„Iron Man.“, he manged to spurt out.

Thor didn't even bother to acknowledged that.

„You want me to announce you and your companion?“

„No I would like to surprise mother and father.“ Thor looked at Tony and pointed to a city far away from them. „There's the place I call home.“

Tony looked at the direction, then to Thor and back. „We...don't have to walk all the way. Have we?“

Thor bellowed out a loud laugh. „You can Hold on to me and I fly us over.“

„No way!“

The only time Tony would fly would be in his suit or his jet, not clinging onto a god in Mid-air, hoping not to be dropped.

Heimdall looked at Thor. „You need a mount I assume?“

Thor sighed, looked at Tony and asked. „Can you ride a horse?“

Tony frowned. His experience with horses was limited. As far as he remembered he sat on one of those animals once as a kid. For about four minutes. Then it got spooked and threw him into a ditch. He remembered scratched up chin and knees, dirt in the mouth and tears. And his father telling him to stop acting like a little girl and toughen up.

„Yeah..no. I'm afraid not.“

„Well its the horse or walking.“

Tony threw his hands up in the air. „Fine, fine...get the horses I guess. Carriages are not a thing around here are they?“

„I'm afraid not.“

It took Heimdall a few moments before he returned with a white horse and a black one. Fine animals, Tony had to admit, but he still was haunted by his childhood memories. Thor didn't hesitate and mounted the horse. Tony did the same, but way more clumsy. Once he sat comfortably, Thor moved his horse forward. The billionaire had struggles to do the same but eventually he got the hang of it and followed Thor down to the impressive city which grew larger and larger in front of them.

Thor stopped his horse and dismounted. Tony did the same and the horse were taking away by servants.

"So? That's your home? I like it. It looks so..."

Tony stopped mid sentence and scolded himself not to say magic like a little child!

Thor was more than happy to end it for him "...fantastic? I know. I love Midgard, but Asgard is my home man of iron."

They walked quite a while until they ended up at a big building Thor announced to be the palace.

Right, Thor was the son of Odin and somewhat kind of a prince Tony remembered. As soon as they entered the palace, Thor war greeted by man who pretty much looked like a bunch of people dressed up for a middle ages themed costume party. They seemed like the kind of people like Thor. Big mouthed and ready to club you over when you said anything wrong to them.

Thors friends started to talk to him about topics Tony wasn't interested in, like so often. He looked around and catched a glimpse of a man who looked different. He was dressed in emerald green, reading a book with long black hair and a quite pretty face. Tony slowly walked over just to sit next to him and not had to listen to the other loudly talking man. Thor seemed to have forgotten about him anyways.

"He has forgotten, that he took you here, didn't he?" It was common for Thor, but most would just stay by his side, listen to the 'glory stories of the battles Thor and his friend have fought. "Or did he just bore you with the tales of all the battles he has fought?" A smug grin appeared on his face. "You get used to it. He does not care that some might think they are boring, for him there are no better tales than his fights..." 

It wasn't that Loki didn't care for what Thor brought from the other worlds, but he really didn't. Most of the time it was just an animal, a person, or something rather uninteresting. Most exiting had been an artifact from Vanaheim, and even that was nothing more than another thing that would gather dust in the dungeons of Asgard. Instead he favored his book, the magic that was often written within more than interesting, and at the same time too complex for the casual learners of the magical arts. 

So it was the same for him, when Thor came rushing in with a human, again, this time only dressed in rather strange clothing. His glance was only on that person for a second before it returned to his book. Whatever the deal was with that person, he didn't really care. Only that it didn't take too long before that person creeped closer and took seat next to him. For a moment he didn't react to it, before he closed the book he held carefully in one hand, the pinky still in between the pages. 

Tony flinched for a moment. He didn't expect the it man speaking to him. He smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so. He has a big heart but his brain apparently is a whole different story." ,he said with a sigh not meaning any harm against Thor, but still. The thunder God looked like he forgot what he had come here for in the first place and was busy chatting with his buddies. And for that he came all the way from Midgard? Great.

"Unbelievable that I came the whole and far away way from New York for this. Is it usual around here treating your guest like this? Or is Point break over there just a bit...ow how I say this without being an asshole...easy to distract?"

„Most of the time he is. Like you said. Big heart, but his brain...Sometimes he makes one think he got hit with a dull object too often, but well... Maybe he just lost it in another world, I judge he would if it was not locked in his head.“ of course he was not serious, not totally, but a little thorn was there in his voice. His brother really was more brawn than brain, even with the gift of all-speak, for that Loki may or may not be slightly envious.

Tony snickered low as Loki mocked Thor. Finally someone who he could talk to without hear endless bragging of battles and fights and epic whatever's.

"You look like some one who is already used to be forgotten about."

"Well, he has the gift of drawing the attention from most, so you get used to being overshadow by the greatness everybody praises him for." Well, there was his mother, that would at least see the greatness inside of him and the magic he used.

The billionaire turned his head over to the other man sitting right beside him. "I'm Tony by the way. And you are?"

The other guy seemed to had a bit more going on in the brain compartment then the rest of them. With his slim build he looked more like a observer than a fighter. And to be honest Tony had seen enough fighting for quite a while now. He wouldn't complain about some quieter times from now on. He fumbled with his suit jacket and sighed a bit.

"You may call me Loki. I'm his younger brother." He nodded over to Thor, who had his lips to a cup of mead. Slowly, more than a little careful, he put the old book to the side, one finger still touching it, even as he was looking at he man besides him now.

"Well, I guess I now know for sure where the brain in this family had went to. And its not him. “ Tony laughed . “You're his brother? You sure about that? No offense, but you too don't look like brothers. I've never would have guessed. But I now I can see why you are used to being overlooked hm? I'm guessing you are not a big fierce some warrior wielding a sword from a horse back?", he laughed low and shook his head. Big words coming from someone who didn't wanted petted a horse before. Even though he had just ridden one a few moments ago.

Softly Loki tilted his head at the compliment, nodded along. ""Well, yes, I'm his brother, we've been side by side since we know... Even trough the stupid battles he has fought, most of the times I was at least... present. Not that I really care for his battle. I just prefer to know my enemy and strike only then, when know how to cause the most harm. He does not get it, and that is alright, but heads on in a fight? I know how to defend myself well enough, that's it." He just shrugged it off, a small chuckle escaping him. „Sometimes I wonder that he even remembers to let his guest into the palace.“

"Oh yeah.... I'm glad I'm allowed to be inside and not have to wait by there like a dog...wait? I'm allowed to be on the furniture right?"

Tony stood up and sat a bit closer to Loki. "I hope you don't mind if you hog your time a bit? I feel a bit...well useless."

"I guess it is alright, as long as you'd his guest, yes." He winked at him and then leaned back, slightly relaxing now. The person did not seem too bad, not annoying but interested in what was going on around him.

"You said early you are from New York? What world is it on? By your clothing I'd say its Midgard, but I'm not fully sure about it... Do you even know that there are other worlds? "

Tony looked at Loki and nodded slightly. Yeah now he knew that there are other world's well two he knows of now.

"Well I know of mine and yours. But to be honest I'm busy enough protecting one world from harm."

"oh, well, then you probably can imagine the fight, our father had, protecting all nine realms from harm... But I am sure you do your best to keep it safe... Is that, why you were bought here?"

Tony let out a low whistle. "Nine? That's a bunch. I guess I would've went insane on that. Your Dad must be a pretty big guy. Nah, thank you. I'm good with one." Loki relaxed a bit and that made Tony more comfortable. Thor was still busy talking to his friends and really seemed to have forgot about him. He grinded his teeth a little. That was not the way someone treated Tony Stark. His time was precious and I he wouldn't had to get his hands on the material Thor told him about, he would had demand to get him down to earth this instant!

The sound of a breaking glass didn't even make him flinch, he only looked up, to see that Lady Sif had thrown her mug on the ground, requesting another beer from one of the servants. 

But Tony did exactly that, he flinched pressing a hand on the light blue shining reactor in his chest. He made a mental note to not let Thor near his expensive glassware.

"Good Lord....is that normal around here?" ,he asked a bit spooked untightening the grip around his chest.

"Oh, you get used to it.. It's not always as loud as they are now, but they... I guess he wanted to brag, to you, not realizing that you are long gone..." Interested he looked at the man next to him, raising the eyebrows.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to focus back on the ongoing topic.

"I'm here because Thor told me about his hammer and said I can try to get my hand on some materials from here for my suit I use protecting my Homeworld. But looking at this situation there I think it probably was a waste of time."

"He said what? Oh well... I'm not really sure if father would allow such a thing. He is not the biggest... fan of humans. Well, no that sounds wrong. He just does not want to spend our resources, most of the time. So you'd be a very lucky guy. And it may waste more of your time, as Mjolnir was forged in a dying star. And the dwarfs are not known for sharing their metals, unless it is to... Aesir." The dwarfs were not always the friendliest though that was only what he had heard of stories.

„Great...so its not even worth my time to try?“ The man smiled at Loki. "At least I have some nice company."

If he could not get what he was here for at least he could use the time for flirting a bit with the locals. And Loki seemed to be a very interesting man. Different. Intelligent. And also pretty handsome.

That he was a guy find bother him in anyway.

"Oh, I guess either way you will have to stay a little longer." Slowly he stood up, flattened his robes with the movement of a hand, before he took his book to the chest, held it there with a hand. "Follow me, I shall show you around.I don't think he will do any time soon."

Tony stood up and looked thankfully at Loki. He followed the slender man out of the palace and into a near garden.

„So, you are Thors brother? Odins son? Didn't you made this prince or something? I'm just wondering that you are hanging around alone reading. Aren't you like...I don't know popular with potential love interests? Like a Disney princess?"

Tony was just curious about Loki. He seemed nice and we'll educated. But maybe this was the problem. To much brain and not enough muscles for Asgard love market.

"I am his brother, though we are very unlike each other. He may fancy fights and have more than one person sharing his bed at night but I prefer to stay to myself, most of the time. I'd rather spend my time with the books out of the library from my mother.. They seem more fit to spend my time with." he shrugged it off. He was never someone to seek time with others, even with the few people he had shared his bed. "I would not say that I am popular, not besides Thor. And I don't envy him for the attention he gets, to be honest."

"You're a man of science? I like that. Me too. I try hard not to go under people if I don't have too. I have work to do. This is much more important than shaking hands and talk to people which name I'll forget anyways as soon as they are out of sight."

He eyed Loki up and down trying not to be too obvious about it. "If I had to choose, I would rather choose you over Thor. He probably would wake me up next morning by yelling something or rolling over and crushing me beneath him."

"Well, yes. I guess, you underdeveloped beings would call magic what we do, but with enough knowledge, it can be called science... Not to offend." he didn't mean to be rude, it was more what he knew about humans. But a small chuckle escaped him. "But regarding my brother. Well, both sound rather possible." he didn't acknowledge the undertone of what Tony had said, or at least he acted like that. "I don't know which room was prepared for you, so I can not show it to you... "

Tony seemed a bit disappointed that Loki didn't catched up on his flirting.

Okay Stark, he thought to himself, time to get more aggressive.

„Well, no problem. You could show me yours instead?“ He couldn't get anymore blunt than that.

Loki finally got it and his slim lips twitched amused for a moment.

„Oh man of iron. I didn't thought of you to be so direct.“

Tony smirked. „So? You wanted to show me around, didn't you?“

Loki didn't said anything after that, he just took Tonys arm and rushed him in to a room not far away from the garden and closed the door after them.

Tony observed the room. It was huge with gray stone walls and floors. A few animal furs lying on the ground. A warm fire crackled in the fire place. In front of it stood a stool, nearby a heap of books. Loki apparently had not been talking bullshit when he said he enjoyed reading. And of course a huge, comfy looking bed sat in the corner of the room. Loki had taking seat on the bed, gesturing Tony to get closer.

It was rare, very rare indeed, that Loki felt the urge to get physical with some one. And it never happened before, that he felt that urge right from the beginning of a conversation with someone he had never met before.

But on the other hand here in Asgard it was nearly impossible to get someone in the sheets with Thor as his brother. The people either didn't want him nor where scared away by his title. But this man from Midgar was a welcome opportunity.

Both of them didn't knew the other very well and they would probably not see each other afterwards. So why not?

Tony didn't thought about it much longer, moved to the bed and started to undo his tie and suit shirt. Loki sat on the bed, watching him with his beautiful green eyes.

As soon as skin was showing, Loki's hand darted towards Tonys, caressing the soft skin under his fingertips.

The mage couldn't tell when the last time was he had laid with someone.

Tony purred slightly under the touch. Loki's finger felt cold, but nice. Tony crept closer to Loki, planted a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him onto the bed, already taking of his shirt. His fingers wandered over Loki's tunic, trying to figure out how to get rid of this stupid thing.

Loki noticed his struggles,chuckled low and removed his garments with a flick of his hand.

Tony flinched and then laughed. „Fucking mage...don't startle me like that.“

Loki laughed low and put his hands on Tonys pants. Unlike him, the mage didn't have any struggles to unbutton the billionaires trousers and Tony helped him to get it off.

Loki himself already was a delight in this emerald green robe....but naked, shit he was gorgeous. Tony couldn't help himself. He sat up, manhandled Loki onto his lap and pressed a kiss on his lips. They were softer than he had imagine. Loki eagerly kissed him back and Tony felt a quick lick of the mages tongue. Without a second thought Tony opened his lips and allowed Loki to plunder the billionaires mouth. He broke the kiss apart shortly after for a brief moment to catch his breath and held a finger to Loki's lips. Loki immediately started to lick and suck on them.

Tony shuddered for a moment, withdrew them again and started to massage Loki's tight hole with his slicked up fingers. A soft moan escaped the lips of the dark haired man. A sound Tony loved to hear, but suffocated it with a new kiss, this time plundering Loki's mouth.

He took a while preparing the other one, open him up with his fingers until he deemed him ready enough. He looked at Loki, smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. „You ready beautiful?“ he asked in a husked voice.

Loki nodded quickly, trying to catch his breath, but to no avail, because Tony had already lifted the slimmer males hip and slowly buried himself into Loki's hot tightness.

A rough, loud moan escaped Loki. Tony bit his lip enough not to do the same. Instead he lent forward, meeting Loki's forehead. „Feeling much better, doesn't it?“

„Y..yes“, the other one answered breathless.

„Great...be a good boy and move.“

Loki followed the lead and started to move his hips slowly. Tony tried to match his movements as far as he could. Soon they found a matching rhythm. Pressing their bodies together and moaning together. Tony Loki's neck and nibbled a bit at it. Breathing hot on the skin, which still felt strangely cold. But Tonys mind was occupied with other things to be bothered by that.

Tony put a hand on Loki's back who suddenly changed the pace to a quicker rhythm. His movements started to get more and more shaky and unsteady. Tony decided to change positions, rolled over and grabbed Loki's hips. Tony rolled his own hips faster. Loki underneath him clawed into the fur blanket spread over the bed moaning loudly with closed eyes. A well known burning sensations started up in Tonys loins and after a few more powerful thrust he painted Loki's inner walls white with his cum. Loki shuddered from this, spurting his own seeds on his stomach.

Tony collapsed on top of him, smearing both their stomachs with Loki's seed.

They both were busy catching their breath again.

„You know...this is my favorite way of being ignored by my host.“ Tony gasped breathless.

Loki chuckled low beneath him in return. „And you are my brothers favorite guest by far.“

„You think we should get back soon?“

The mage flicked his hands, cleaning him and Tony magically.

„No, I don't think so. I guess we have plenty of time left.“

„Great.“ Tony murmured and closed Loki s soft lips with a gentle kiss.


End file.
